Wrong Temptation
by rysam
Summary: It all started as a plan, a simple plan to get to his worst ennemies and make them fall. But then, if it was really just that, he shouldn't have let soft brown orbs capture him. He really shouldn't have, right? Yaoi slash.Kanazero Rated M for later chap
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong, hello I'm rysam and this is my first kanamexzero story "**

**aha, I might be a bit ooc and all but I wanted to try myself at this because I need more KanaZero and just because I love this pairing. Also I would really appreciate if you would read and review to tell me if I should continue or if I should stop it there :P**

**I'm not sure about how it is going to flow out. But I'm sure of the beginning and the end :P XDD If that even makes sense *sigh***

**Anyways I'll stop talking for now and I hope you do enjoy this. And please, really this is like my first try at anime fanfic I accept constructive critizism, but no bashing " I'm way too sensible. XD**

**So it starts.**

**Summary: **_"Because we need it, us the association of hunters need it."_

**Warning: **None in this chapie. I think I don't have any bad words either. XD_  
_

He lied still on his bed, even though he was awake, and very aware that some people were going to get in soon and ask him if he wanted to take a bath, or try to dress him. Sometimes he wished he had a different life. Something different from what he had right now. Something different from the cold attitudes he got from others just because he was higher in position. He wanted to live like a normal human.

How stupid to think that.

Like a vampire could live like a human.

But what made Kaname think like that was the fact that he was pureblood. And the fact that because of this he was always, always obliged to have a good appearance. To appear as the well mannered boy he doesn't want to be and act as if God gifted him with the most amazing present. Even if he did not believe in God. For once he was sure he did that, made him come into a family of purebloods, just so he could endure this kind of useless life. He looked around the room as he sat down and crossed his legs.

He had everything a human could dream of.

A rich family, a high place in society. Envious eyes from even the gods watching from up there, and immortality.

Immortality, what every human on earth wanted to acquire. Somehow it seems they didn't like to die? But Kaname wanted to know what happened after you leave this world. But he was kind of doomed to never know that. Because first his instincts won't let him be killed and he's way too strong to be killed. No, he's not arrogantly telling that no one can easily beat him. It's the truth.

Even though it's not been a long time since he was born, more like maybe three hundred years?

And no, it wasn't enough to be the strongest vampire in the world. But being one of the few dotted of special physics. He was born a pureblood and that made him, right now, the strongest vampire in this country. In this world too. Believe it or not. But he was the oldest one. All the other were born shortly after him. Like they were waiting for him. That's what his father likes to believe anyways. That his son is the brightest and that everyone needs to bow before him because one day he will be the one controlling their entire system.

His father was a kind man, really. And Kaname loved him. Along with his kind hearted mother, she had such a kind heart, you wouldn't believe she could kill to protect what she loves. But she can, like a tiger protecting her little. She had such a strong heart too. But the problem wasn't her, it was his father.

The one who put too much pressure on him without knowing. Kaname could only agree when he's asked something from his father. Even if he wants to say no, sorry father I can't succeed you. Because I want to live my life through adventures and meet someone I love and have a simple life. Without having to worry about the throne. Or people trying to kill me every day. But Kaname knew better than to shut up.

He knew he just had to sit there and wait.

Wait for the day when he takes over his father.

But he was a man also, and he had his pride. He had this side of him that wanted so much to rebel. But the fact is he's only the son of his father. And he can't help but not want to hurt the latter. So he keeps it for now, maybe one day he will be able to tell his father that he just wants to live a simple life.

What he was waiting for arrived after all. The maid knocked softly on the door and asked if she could come in. He would tell her to come in. But only to prepare the bath. Even though she will insist on also bathing him. Like why would he let her do that?

And then dress him up.

He wasn't a child of course he could dress like the big boy he was.

But he shouldn't really be mad at them. Since they are humans and they don't actually know that he's not that weak. And they are not supposed to know it anyways. He slowly got off the bed and walked towards the ready bath, waving his hand at the maid so she gets out of the room. He slipped his shoes off and let the silky night coat slid off his shoulders. Brushing his skin as it reached the ground.

And he got inside of the bath tub with a sigh.

This actually felt good. So relaxing. Whoever thought of creating this is a genius. People like him who thinks a bit too much and have too much pressure on their shoulders must love this thing. But then again, good things had an end to them. That, Kaname knew too well.

-K-Z-

It was going to be another tiring day, with too much noises. With too much people in the streets. With too many things to do. He couldn't even get his sleepy beauty at night nor at morning. He had to constantly be on his guard, hand on the arm in his belt. The only thing that can save him from those monsters. The only thing his family didn't have when one day they all disappeared because of those monsters.

The only thing that made his mind at ease at night.

His gun.

He sighed and leaned against the wood of the window as he let his eyes wander outside. Sight lost in the bright sky. His amethyst eyes clouded with empty feelings as his hair hide them from the light. He sighed as he frowned a bit under the too dazzling moon.

Zero wished sometimes, that the sun would never disappear. That only the sun would survive and the moon wouldn't exist.

Because it's the moon that awakes them. And when at night, he can't just pass in the street without being cautious. He actually had to lower his head or else he felt as if every eyes on him were deep red. Red as the blood that ran in his veins. Or that fingers that brushed against his arms when he bumps into someone are the fingers that gripped his arms when he was younger.

He still had dreams about sharp teeth; he can still feel the tingling and painful bite in his neck. Just where the tattoo to calm his thirst is. Zero hated this. This aching feeling he had anytime he would see a beautiful neck line. Or a vein pulsing at someone's wrist. He hated this bestial thirst he had in his throat, that burned down his lungs and made him clench almost desperately at his heart as he tried to suppress the horrid hunger.

But he had to live with it.

Even if he despised it more than anything and even if the thought of being one of those repulsed him more than anything. He still had to live. He had to live to protect all the other from feeling like he did. Unwanted in both worlds. Unwanted as a vampire, not like he wanted to be wanted there. And unwanted in the human world. He had only one path. A path he had to fight to get to, a hunter.

Not every hunter is a twin who survived the massacre of a vampire on his family.

But Zero somehow managed to survive through this.

He managed to run downstairs hand at his bleeding throat and he managed to run outside of the house, he ran crazily as soft little sobs came out of his mouth. He ran until he found his now protector and adoptive dad. He was covered in blood and had a bloodsucker chasing him. But he didn't care, he just wanted to live. He knew he had to live somehow. He felt that he had to live. Because simply he had to avenge his parents and his brother. He had to avenge them all. And make those bloodsucker pay.

And even if he had to transform into one of them, he was still Zero, the child who nearly got killed by a vampire a long time ago. The child who lost his parents and everything in just one day. And since then his heart can't rest at peace. Not until he's sure that all of them can't hurt anyone anymore.

And fuck this annoying treaty that couldn't let him just kill them all.

But kind of thanks to it he's still alive.

His life was just like that. Full of contradictory. Full of things that didn't match. His hair was white and yet his heart felt darker with each passing day. He loved the sun and yet the moon had to be his guide. He loved the day but the nights were what inspire him now.

He was just bound to never be who he wanted to be.

He was bound to never abandon this life.

And that's why he had to make them pay.

"Zero? Won't you come downstairs have breakfast? We're waiting for you." He turned his face to his adoptive father and a smile tugged at his lips. "I'll be there soon." He shortly replied. "Hurry or I can't promise that anything is going to be left. Oh, and I'll need to talk to you after breakfast."

Okay so he had to first stop dreaming and quickly go downstairs and eat. Or his father and his friend might just eat everything without waiting for him. He hurried downstairs and sat down in front of the two elders. Doing the usual before taking his chopsticks and attacking his meal.

He was hungry.

Zero was sitting in the living room. His father in front of him, fingers crossed as he looked at him expectedly. He shifted uncomfortably and held his eyes still on the paper on the table.

"You're asking me to spy on them?" He pointed at the paper, which was a picture. Of a family. A vampire family. "Yes, you're the only one who can actually do that." Zero looked up at the older man and then back at the picture. "Why do I need to do that?" He mumbled, he wasn't sure about this.

"Because we need it, us the association of hunters need it." He just replied and Zero was even more suspicious. The hunters needed him to get as many information as he could on this family? For what? He thought people weren't supposed to attack vampires unless they did something bad. "How am I supposed to get those information?" oh yeah, he nearly forgot to ask this.

He looked over at his father who was now playing with his fingers.

"That's the part I wanted to discuss about. I really tried to persuade them to not do it. But they said to approach the family, approach the son." His father pointed at a man on the picture. A man who held a small smile on his lips when everyone else was smiling widely at the camera. A man who was looking through the camera instead of looking at the camera.

As if he was searching for something behind the camera.

"You have to seduce the son."

**I know it's boring but please review to tell me what you think of it so far. And yes it's only chapie 1 :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapie 2! I did it faster than I thought, so the chapies aren't long but I like them long so don't worry they'll get longer soon, because I work like that. Also, i changed the genre of this story, because it turned out a bit funnier than dramatic that's because I have a weird mind *sigh*u.u  
**

**And I'd like to say I didn't think so many people would review on just first chapter so I was rather happy and excited and that's why I hurried to make this chapie! Thank you everyone who reviewed and read this 33 I really appreciated^-^ Now off to this chapie!**

**Summary: **_This is not a joke!_

So that's how Zero found himself in this restaurant. Starring at nothing as his fingers played with the glass of wine he had in his hands. Waiting for someone to come in. The plan was simple. The hunters decided on a whim that they had to investigate that family because lately there has been some accidents and the source is coming from them. The Kuran family. They are known to be the most powerful family of vampires in the world. Well, that's what his father told him at least.

But Zero still didn't get why he had to seduce he guy. Like it's not like they know if he's into man or girls. And if he was sane the guy would be into girls seriously. He has the charms, so why is it that instead of asking a girl to do the work, he was the one who had to do it? E didn't like this a bit. And how the hell was he supposed to seduce someone he never met in his life?

Now that he was considering that plan, it was going to fail for sure. Nothing good would come out of this. For sure he was going to make a big mess. And obviously anyone can see that Zero isn't gay. For god sake what did he put himself into? He should have thought about this twice before accepting without any discussions. As to how far was he supposed to go?

Wouldn't be friend with him be easier?

Why did he have to turn into some bloodsucker's lovers?

Life sure hated him.

Zero sighed and shifted slightly in the chair suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. He had been there for almost an hour and nothing. He thought his dad told him the guy would come here and that he usually did it around 9pm. He looked at his watch and frowned lightly. Something was off. Zero could sense it.

It's been three hours and it's past 9pm and nothing in sight. He stood up and paid what he bought before stepping out of the restaurant. A bit relieved he didn't have to meet the guy today and having a solid excuse for not starting his mission right away. And anyways he really wasn't ready for that!

So yes he was happy he didn't get to meet whoever he had to seduce.

And this word scared him now.

He tugged his hands in his jacket's pocket and walked slowly in the alley, taking all his time because hell who would dare to try to do anything to him just because he was alone in a dark alley and didn't look so inoffensive. And freak, autumn was starting to show. He was feeling the cold bite down at his face and he kind of hated that. He was already a bit cold himself since his body temperature dropped by the time he transformed.

But hell.

He puffed his cheeks lightly and kicked a small rock as he passed through empty avenues, ignoring the sudden mood change when he passed in a place where there was a bunch of vampires. He could smell it hell. He hated those. He didn't know if they wanted to hurt him or not anyways so he just went on and tried as hard as he could to pass unnoticeable. But no the guys wouldn't hear it like that.

"Hey, why are you in such a rush?" Zero nearly hissed at the breath that got near his ear, but he just stood there quietly as he looked around and tried to analyze the situation. They were four of them, it should be easy if he took them by pair.

His eyes just glanced from side to side as another guy went out of the corner and approached his friend who talked to him awhile ago. "So? Are you mute or what?" The one how just arrived cracked thinking he was funny.

Zero turned slightly and inhaled softly.

"I'm not looking for trouble." He softly replied and seemed like he made them laugh; now the third party was coming out. "He's a funny one, isn't he?" The third guy grinned and now they were standing all three in a line and the last one was just behind him. Zero thought he had a chance, but the way they placed themselves would make it a bit harder than he thought.

The one behind him suddenly hissed sensing something and Zero frowned, it wasn't because of him, it was because of something else. But he got distracted by that and didn't notice the first person who came a bit too close to him. He jumped back to avoid the attack and glared as he managed to stay balanced. "Hum, sharp I see." He chuckled and Zero swore he would get this stupid satisfied chuckle out of his lips soon. He got his gun out and cracked a smile on the side when they all back up a bit.

"What? Scared now?" He smirked as he raised his head, squinting as he was about to pull the gun up. A hand stopped him and the gun fell on the ground and he looked behind him surprise to see another one. Argh, error they were five. He hissed and elbowed him before moving out of his grip and now he was surrounded. He looked around and up, looking for an escape. But he was done for if he couldn't manage to get his gun first. This is frustrating.

All of this because he was on a stupid mission.

A mission he didn't even want to accept in the beginning!

The guys were going to attack when smooth air made them stop net and their eyes widened in horror, Zero just watched not really getting why they were all scared all of a sudden. He looked behind him and arched a brow at whoever just interrupted his fight. Well hell yeah it's his fight even though he was on the verge of nearly losing? Well you never know he might have won.

"Are you guys playing a game?" A smooth voice was heard before a bored sigh followed and Zero was just still wondering who the guy was.

"No—we aren't! He started it all!"

What? Wait, that's a bit childish. Who was he? Their father? Zero crossed his arms and waited for a moment before the guy finally decided to get out of the dark. He squint his eyes as he noticed auburn hair in the white light of the street light and then he wondered if the guy wasn't cold. He was just wearing a simple shirt and pants. Like hell, Zero had even a sweat shirt and he was freezing.

"Just who are you?" okay, he couldn't help but be curious. After all, that guy succeeded on calming three beasts. The question seemed to make all 6 people look at him with big round eyes and he just shrugged. What? If he doesn't know a person he has to ask no?

"I'm someone who is suddenly interested in who you are."

Erm...

"Okay, stop with the weird sentences get to the point."

"Be more respectful!" One of the guys behind suddenly butted in and hissed softly before stopping when a hand of the stranger was raised. "You guys can leave. And don't you dare do something like that again, or I might not be as tolerant as I am now." They nodded severally before disappearing in the night.

The cowards.

Wait why was Zero still there? He had to go home and inform his father that the mission would be delayed. He walked slowly towards the place where the stranger was standing and where his gun was. He leaned down to take the precious thing back and placed it where it belonged to. "So you're a hunter." Zero glanced at him and shrugged, "Something's wrong?"

"Yes, there's something wrong." The voice whispered and before Zero knew it a hand closed at the base of his neck and he blinked a few times before his body went lump and he drifted into darkness. "I can't let you go for now." Kaname whispered softly a soft smirk adorning his lips as he caught the body in his arms.

He left the dark alley and reached for his car, "Open it for me please." He asked the driver who did as he was told and glanced at the white aired boy in his arms. "A great capture hum?" Kaname asked him amused when the driver blushed lightly and stepped inside of the car. "Drive us at my apartment, it's safer."

The driver nodded and started the car.

When Zero blinked open his eyes they first adjusted themselves to the sudden dark in the room before he felt like a pain in his head and wondered if he drunk yesterday. Argh, no he couldn't have since he just took a sip of his glass of wine before disappearing from the restaurant. Wait, it's coming to him. He slowly tried to sit in the bed but something firm on his waist stopped him from doing so.

So wait it was getting to him, a bit.

Like the sudden five people who wanted to kill him for a reason or another. Then the stupid stranger who appears out of nowhere and then...then nothing!

He tried again to sit and left an annoyed groaned when he couldn't he reached for the thing solidly enrolled around him and widened his eyes when they fell on a arm.

Wait...just what did he do yesterday?

He patted the arm with his fingers; still not too sure this was real. Then he gasped when it seemed to move and pull him even closer against something, or someone. He slowly turned his body, wishing he would wake up and this was just a nightmare. Wishing he was going to wake up soon in his secure bed and fall asleep almost immediately since it was the day and he was exhausted.

But nothing of that was going to happen. Instead he fell face to face with someone he never thought he would find himself in this kind of situation so soon.

He was in a bed, with the guy he was supposed to seduce?

This is not a joke!

There's a Kaname Kuran in the bed near him, with a firm hand enrolled around him and sleeping peacefully as if it was the most normal thing for him. Zero had to get out of here. Soon. He lightly, ever so slowly pulled the arm around him and sighed in relief when it seemed to move but then froze net.

Red half lidded eyes opened themselves and a smirking vampire looked at him with a brow crooked.

"Going somewhere?"

**I hope you liked this too, and read and review? XDD I'll try to finish chapie 3 soon :) Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: omg o.o I'm so so so so sorry, I kind of let go of this story. Then today I went into my archive and read it again and I was like, I wrote a kanazero story? and then I was like...oh shit, I forgot about that XD and then went to check the mail I used for this account which was an old one and after all the reviews I got..I felt guilty u.u You guys can shoot me, I deserve it. I didn't want to continue at first then I was like..nah that wouldn't be fair since there seemed to be positive responses to it. So if I'm back here, it's only thanks to the reviews and all people who put this story in their story alert section. Can I say I'm sorry again? Really sorry for forgetting about this? u.u So here I am updating after ages and feeling rather bad for it and hoping this kind of help you guys forgive me. But I promise I won't forget about it, I'm more organised now XD And while rewriting this story, I kind of got back into the mood, and it is a fun story to write. So, for those who are still interested, I'm taking it back again and I'm going to go on till the end with this!**

**I feel nervous again u.u**

**Also, forgot to put it in chapter one and two but here it is,**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own vampire knight's characters.

**also unbeta'ed, yes, I know I need a beta.**

**I'd like to answer to one of the reviewer here and to all of the future readers too : **for now it's kaname who is the potential top, but well, I'm an open minded writer right now, so I don't mind if Zero does too, we'll see as the story goes on. Don't go on thinking Kaname does top because he's the one being all calm and collected right now. Sorry if it's not okay with you, but it's because I like both bottom!kana and bottom!zero :p And I like to play around with roles XD..*I talk too much, I'll stop here now.*

* * *

Yes, Zero was very intent on going somewhere. Somewhere very far, far from those red eyes and somewhere where he wasn't lying on said vampire's bad and somewhere he just felt safer for God sake. And he didn't even believe in God to begin with. What the hell was wrong with him? And why was he still lying there?

"I think it would be a good thing for the both of us if you just let go of me." He spoke in a firm tone that made the vampire do nothing else but arched a perfect brown eyebrow at him and Zero's gaze didn't flinch. He just arched his own white one to defy the vampire's.

"You're quite brave talking back like that." Kaname slowly said, a low chuckle leaving the back of his throat and Zero swallowed, if he only knew just how fucking not brave he was right now.

"You're quite brave for getting so close as to stick your arm around me like that." he replied back nevertheless and watched as Kaname's eyes widened ever slightly and then he heard the man's laugh, an amused one, a really amused and interested one. Oh shit, is he just sinking lower and lower into his own death?

"Yeah, definitely, I knew you'd be interesting."

This was taking far too long, and yes, Zero knew he could use this to his own advantage, you know, after all he was supposed to seduce this man. Ah damn, he didn't feel like it anymore for a reason or another the guy got too much on his nerves. First of all, that hand on his body was way getting way too familiar with him and he tightened his hold against the vampire's wrist. Would he even let him go? He really felt uncomfortable like this.

"Stop struggling,"

"I don't know for you but for me it is really uncomfortable." Zero gritted through his teeth and tried to get the hand away from his waist again, but there was really no getting this arm away from him was there? Zero looked up, his lavender eyes scanning over Kaname's now brownish eyes, he frowned up at him, his lips drawn in a tight line.

"I'm tired, and I'm comfortable. Now just go back to sleep." Kaname said, ignoring the glare he got, knowing full well that the white haired man did not appreciate this sudden turn of event. But he was really tired to be honest, the sun was going to get up soon, and he needed to sleep. So for now, he would have to put up with him and just stay this way, he could understand right?

"Wait—don't sleep!" What the fuck was wrong with this guy? His father should have warned that he was some stupid cocky and arrogant bastard who only listened to the sound of his own voice and ignored other people's with that calmness of his that just infuriated Zero even more.

So now he was stuck. That death grip around him never loosened up and he knew if he tried just a movement he was going to wake him up. And in his current state, talking with him would only add more fire to his anger. Wait, he needed to calm down and think about this. He lifted exasperated clear purple eyes on the sleeping man's face and hated him for looking so ridiculously at peace Zero couldn't find it in him to actually disturb his peace all of a sudden.

He frowned, the hell was wrong with him too.

* * *

"Kaname!"

A bubble of light suddenly opened the door without knocking and lightened the room quickly before dashing towards the vampire's bed, she was ready to jump, literally when she noticed something stirring, something that had white messy hair and a face turned towards her, eyes closed the moving face only exhaled a soft sigh and she blinked down at it.

"Yuuki, that was really uncalled for."

Kaname's voice sounded annoyed to say the least, he was propped on one elbow and before she burst in without thinking he was having a good time watching a rather beautifully sleeping hunter, whose eyes he preferred opened and staring at him, but this didn't bother him too. He found out he looked way less stressed and less angry, so his traits were more relaxed when he slept.

And it was a sight really.

Yuuki pouted, crossed her hands over her chest and blinked long eyelashes down at him but then her eyes drifted back to the sleeping form and she immediately smiled a glint in her eyes as she giggled softly. Now Kaname did not really like the sound of that giggle.

She kneeled next to the bed and admired the man's face.

"Your taste are getting better, I'm proud of you~" she said teasingly, without ever drifting her eyes off the beautiful boy. What made her curious were the color of his eyes when he would open them, she was just wondering, because his hair was such an odd color too…and it didn't look like he dyed it.

"Are you here to stare or to talk with me?" he said, his voice sounding calm, but she knew her brother, the calmer he was, the better it was to think that he wasn't as calm as he looked like. There was just that way he spoke softly and his eyes yet said something else behind their stern mask. She grinned at him and shrugged, unwillingly letting her eyes drop off the stranger's face and up to her brother.

"We should talk about that outside." Her voice was serious this time and her brother understood immediately that even though she came cheerily, this was something serious. He nodded and without wasting another minute, trying not to wake the sleeping hunter he slid out of the bed and didn't bother to appear in front of his sister in only black boxer briefs.

"Kaname." Yuuki voiced started and he groaned, he knew she had a smile in it for sure.

"Did you—?" but she didn't end her words and instead decided to check herself and pulled the sheet off the sleeping boy, she found him dressed and sighed. "I need a more sexual active brother." She mumbled and walked out of the room, knowing full well he would follow her later. No matter how the statement made him roll his eyes in annoyance, Kaname couldn't help a smirk as he dressed in a black pants and a white shirt, buttoning up and then walking out of the bedroom. Not scared at all that the man would wake up sooner or later and want to run away again.

He might run away, but no matter where he goes Kaname would find him. And first of all, his guards had been given orders to not let a man with white hair and lavender eyes get out of the mansion without his permission.

He walked downstairs and found his sister in the living room, staring at some pictures with worried frown.

"The murders, they keep on multiplying Kaname." She sighed and then handed him the pictures, he already knew what she was talking about. "How much time before we blow it?"She asked and watched his calm features, for once thanking God he had this serene imagine wherever he went. It helped calm her sometimes.

"Not now, we need more time."

Yuuki wanted to protest against that, they were getting more and more violent too, and each time it was their clan's mark that was left on the crime scene. And if it was someone from their clan, then they had to do something about it obviously. But Kaname kept stubbornly thinking that they should wait for the right time. When would be the right time? When the whole town is finally murdered and their whole clan chased down because they're the murderers?

"Kaname—"

"No, Yuuki, we need more time to solve it out first. Then we'll act." They didn't even know who was behind this so he needed to be sure of that first. It's not he liked it, those crimes, but it couldn't be helped right now, he needed to avoid more troubles than now and if they just jumped in it blindingly, they would have more troubles ahead.

She pouted at him, an action that always brought a smile on Kaname's face, like right now and he placed the picture back on the table before leaning in and ruffling her long waving brown hair. She huffed and pushed his hand away but then grabbed it and let it softly on her cheek before smiling up at him.

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing brother, I hate not being able to do anything while this is happening. And you know we're going to have hunters on us right?" She asked, that was also another worry she had. And she didn't know why the mere name of hunter suddenly made her brother smile, but he did before smirking and nodding. "Oh that, we will."

She arched a brow, dropping his hand, "Shouldn't you, you know, be more worried?" Kaname shook his head, "They can come," he sighed then decided he wanted to go upstairs check on his captive. He might have put a tight surveillance on the man but that didn't mean he couldn't escape.

"Geez, at least don't make it so obvious that my company is boring." Yuuki sighed, "I'm going out, so you return to your bed and enjoy yourself, but don't forget—" she pointed a fingers at him, "Use condoms." And then she was out of the room, her sudden blunt words had a work on Kaname's face as he stared at her leaving, bewildered.

But then he pushed it in the back of his mind and walked back to his room, he opened the door slowly, as if almost scared to be jumped on and beat the hell out of his life because he knew he would be angry when he woke up.

But fortunately for him nothing of that was waiting for him, instead he found the boy still sleeping. He wondered for a reason why he had such a deep sleep when earlier he was reluctant to even sleep in the same bed as the vampire. He approached the bed slowly and crouched where his face was looking at while sleeping, Kaname leaned in, feeling a soft breathe as their face got closer and as he watched his face, he wondered, just wondered, feeling tempted to just have a taste on those lips. How would they feel?

"Don't even think about it, bloody bastard."

Kaname didn't even flinch as he felt the cold metal against his temple, he lowered his head, feeling disappointed he hadn't been able to go all the way. And quite impressed with the hunter's skills.

"Now you're going to listen to me." Zero spoke softly, blinking at him when he realised they were too close, he had hesitated, eh actually had hesitated because of the warmth breath he had felt against his face and at the mere thought that Kaname was going to do just what he thought he was going to do and got scared to let him do, he flushed lightly.

"you know, it's not because you've got a gun up on my head that I'm suddenly going to be scared and let you escape me." Why did he always have that calm assurance? Zero frowned, sitting up in the bed, gun still held on the brown haired vampire. "I'm serious." He warned softly, now that his face wasn't so near Kaname's he could feel like he was in better control of his senses and he glared down at him.

The vampire wasn't even shaken, not even the slightest bit as he rose to his feet and leaned in, "Don't move." Zero warned, lifted the gun to the man's chest as he stood on the bed, now inches taller than him and looking down at Kaname's smirk. "Or what? You're going to shoot me?" Zero held his chin up, "Why? You don't think I would?"

Kaname's hand rose, he should have seen that coming, or just been more careful Zero thought as he suddenly lost balance and felt his leg give up under him when Kaname's fingers closed around a shin and pulled at it. he gasped as he fell against the soft bed and within minutes his gun was on the ground and he was sliding along the bed, trying to get it from where it fell.

Kaname caught his ankles in his hands, knowing this would be easier now, and pulled on them making him let out a frustrated growl and glare down at him, kicking to make the vampire let go.

"Damn it, why are you so damn strong?" He mumbled, breathless and watched angrily as the man who hovered above him, pinning his punching hands above his hands and trapping his legs between his successfully, "To hold you still." Kaname mocked softly as he watched the man's angry eyes.

"I find it quite attractive the way your eyes turn a darker shade of purple when you glare at me that way." Zero scowled at him and tried to struggle free again. "Let go," He warned, and would have smacked is head if his hands were free, he was threatening when he was obviously in no position to threaten. But it just came out easily. He should have never said yes to his dad, damn it.

"Stay still, and I might consider letting go." Kaname only whispered and Zero frowned. He didn't believe a word coming out of that bloodsucker, but he sighed and slowly stopped struggling. "Good, that's better." The man under Kaname glared, "You said you'd let go." The vampire leaned down, "Did I?" He smirked before, leaning in closer again and making Zero look up at him, rather shocked by the sudden way he seemed to not stop to lean in closer, and the way he was blatantly lying to him.

Kaname stopped, just breathe away from the other man's lips, but they never touched, there was just the brush of air against each other lips and he searched for the hunter's eyes, caught them, they weren't dark, they were light purple now and they stared right into his, confused and troubled.

"I haven't asked—" Kaname started, breathing softly and the warm air he blew tickled Zero's lips, and he didn't like that one bit.

"If you were allowed to sexually assault me?" Zero blurted out without thinking and bit down on his bottom lip, he needed to stop answering back when he was in such a compromising position.

"No," Kaname laughed softly, dipped his head in the crook of his neck and this time his breath tickled the skin there, warming it up and Zero didn't know if he should be worried about the fact that the warmth felt comfortable or that Kaname's laugh kind of felt good to hear, either way, he was sure he should have been bothered that a vampire was having his lips in his neck when he obviously hadn't taken his daily dose yet.

"Your name," Kaname mumbled, humming softly at the way the man's smell overwhelmed his senses, he felt like parting his lips and just grazing his teeth over the skin, but he shouldn't do that. it took him all he could to actually pull away and look back in the hunter's eyes.

"So what's your name?"

* * *

**So here it is, the chapter that took me ages to post, tell me your thoughts? Ah, I'd totally understand if you didn't want to, I've been a bad author OTL but reviews are loved and will make me wanna write more, seriously, I'm serious...thanks to all of you for the wonderful reviews and for waiting! omg for waiting specially! /bows head. So still with me? *crossfingers***


End file.
